


Beating Boredom

by cainofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainofhell/pseuds/cainofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam and Dean are out on a hunt, Cas is left alone in a motel room. But he doesn't have to wait too long until someone randomly joins him killing time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short ficlet which I initially wrote upon a request (by coffeeandclara on tumblr). Somehow, this ship has grown on me now and who knows, maybe I'll write some more 'Casley'.  
> This is set somewhere in pre-Rowena season 10 with Cas' grace fading. I made him less human again though (not understanding feelings and humans in general) because it was funnier *sorry*.  
> Enjoy :3

Having to sit in a shabby motel with a broken television was really boring. It must've been hours since the boys left for a case leaving Cas all alone and making him promise to stay put. With his grace fading, he was no great help anyway.  
We'll be back by tomorrow.  
That was the last thing Dean had told him before shutting the door to the Impala and driving off.  
I'll just … wait here then.  
It had been about 2pm when Cas had shut the door and sat down on one of the beds. Now, after staring at the wall for what seemed like an eternity, he took a short glance at his watch.  
6:46pm.  
Good, only 19 hours and 14 minutes left.  
Just when Cas decided to lie down and stare at the ceiling for a change, there was a knock on the door. He decided to ignore it; the boys had a key and didn't need him to open the door for them.  
Knock knock.  
Cas furrowed his brow.  
“That's not very polite, you know. You should at least answer the door and tell me you're busy.”  
Cas jumped to sit on the edge at hearing Crowley's voice right next to him.  
“I'm sorry to interrupt your … - what's it that you were doing? Counting lint?” Amazed, Crowley looked at the spot on the ceiling Cas had been staring at, then looked back to Cas and shrugged. “Anyway. Where's Moose and Squirrel?”  
Cas tilted his head and squinted. Why should he tell him?  
“Oh, I forgot, you're not very talkative. Can you at least nod when I'm right?” The demon pointed at the door. “Here?” He slowly moved his arm towards the window. “How 'bout here?” He continued to turn around and point at the opposite wall. Frustrated, he lowered his arm.  
“No? You're not gonna tell me?”  
Cas slowly got up, his head still tilted, and took a step towards the king of hell. They were close enough for their noses to touch now.  
“Why should I tell you?”  
Crowley lifted his brow.  
“Well first of all, personal space.” he said, backing up slightly confused. “And second, that's none of your business. I need to talk to them. That's all you need to know.”  
“Anything their business is my business, too. So tell me, they won't be back soon, anyway.”  
Cas was looking deep into the eyes of the demon.  
“Now you're making me uncomfortable. I came here to get a job done and suddenly I'm getting hit on.”  
“I am not hitting on you.”  
It was Cas turn to feel bemused now. He moved closer to Crowley to understand what he was talking about.  
“You sure? Because last time I was standing this close to someone, we ended up in a dirty motel room bed like that one.” Crowley tilted his upper body to the side so he could point at the bed behind Cas' back.  
When he rose back up, he looked straight into the angel's eyes.  
Cas suddenly felt something unknown growing in his chest. He'd never felt something like this before.  
It wasn't anger. It wasn't hate. But what was it?  
It felt … good.  
Shocked by his feelings, he stumbled backwards and sat down on the bed. Crowley slowly walked towards him. Cas felt his heart pounding louder with every step the demon took.  
The king of hell was standing right in front of him now. He leaned down until their lips were only millimetres apart and put his hands on the bed between the angel's legs to support himself.  
Just as Cas lifted his chin to give in to this completely new feeling, Crowley lifted his had in a sudden movement. He seemed as if he was listening to something that Cas couldn't hear. Then he lifted his body back up and rolled his eyes annoyed.  
“Well, sadly, I'm being summoned by Timon and Pumbaa, but maybe we can continue this sometime. You know how to call me.”  
The demon smirked and disappeared without a trace, leaving Cas all alone again.

He took a glance at his watch and smiled.  
6:52pm.  
19 hours and 8 minutes.


End file.
